spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Star Also Draws
The Son Also Draws Patrick wrong turn forces SpongeBob to become one with nature. Season: 1 Episode: 6 Total Episode Count: 6 Prod. no.: 1ACX06 Featuring: SpongeBob, Patrick Also Appearing: Pearl, Sandy, Plankton, Squidward, Searot Scalp, Leonard Cornfinners, Sees You Coming, Watches You Pee, Cheif Grand Cherokee, Change For A Buck, The Fonz, Speed Racer, Little Red Riding Hood, Running Bear, Deals With His Wrist, Scoutmaster, Schneider, Julie Cooper, Barbara Cooper 'Plot: '''Patrick is not enthusiastic about Boy Scouts, preferring to draw. He is eventually kicked out of the Scouts, and SpongeBob insists on Patrick back in by talking to the Sea New York headquarters. Meanwhile Squidward stays at home and watches a television show that lowers his intelligence. During the trip, the family sidetracks from their journey with Sandy obtaining a gambling addiction and losing their car at an Indian casino. In order to reclaim their car from the casino owners, SpongeBob claims that he is Indian, but is denied the identity of "Jeep Grand Cherokee", and instead, being sent on a vision quest. Patrick accompanies SpongeBob, and during the quest, the two of them bond, with SpongeBob finally accepting Patrick's complaints about the Scouts. The episode finishes with SpongeBob hallucinating and seeing Fonzie from his starvation and reclaiming the car. Cutaways #SpongeBob Breaks the Rules #Sneaking into the County Fair #Wasp Watching #SpongeBob never knows when to stop #Chief Grand Cherokee #SpongeBob pretends to be gay #SpongeBob gets a spiritual message #SpongeBob finds food in the wild Trivia *This is the first episode Patrick is the main protagonist. *This episode caused Hate Mail from angry Canadian viewers due to SpongeBob's last sentence "Canada sucks!" Reception Reviews for "The Star Also Draws" were mixed to favorable. In his 2008 review, Ashan Haque of IGN rated the episode 8/10, stating that while the episode is not an "instant classic", it is "still quite strong" and has "more than a few clever moments". He also notes that the cutaways are "kept to a minimum", and much of the humor comes from the storyline. He commented that the episode did not have as much laugh-out-loud moments as other episodes, but stated that it had bolder humor than the show would later be known for. In his review of the first volume DVD collection of ''Family Sponge, Aaron Beierle of DVD Talk listed "The Son Also Draws" as one of the series" as on of the series' "most brilliant moments", praising the spiritual vision sequence and naming the conversation between SpongeBob and Squidward among the best moments of the series, calling the conversation "rolling-on-the-floor-funny." Robin Pierson of The TV Critic, however, was far more hostile towards the episode, giving it the lowest rating of the season, a 44 out of 100. Pierson believed the episode was "very poor" and called the storyline "lame" and "unfocussed," with "a bunch of jokes to match." The gag at the end of the episode, in which SpongeBob states that "Canada sucks", inspired anger from Canadian viewers of the show. Rating TV-14: DLSV Gallery L'ae.png|French title card Swmb.png|Japanese title card Ehtsb.png|Spanish title card <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of Family Sponge Episodes Category:Family Sponge Season 1